


【缘严】妒火中烧（上）

by Frogpop



Category: Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba, 鬼滅の刃, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼灭之刃
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogpop/pseuds/Frogpop
Summary: 文章时间线开始时是在日呼救下严胜之后，严胜学会月呼之前。严胜为O，取一B妻，未被标记，孩子是B所孕。整理一点逻辑，自圆其说，非必读：①设定A与O都极为稀有，继国兄弟两位皆是天选之人；②A有易感期，O的易感期在被标记后才会出现，A在易感期会散发出吸引O的信息素；③易感期和女性例假周期不一样，周期更长；④O不会被B标记，但依然可以怀孕；⑤男O拥有双套的、功能皆正常的生殖器官；⑥B无法嗅到AO信息素，但在A/O易感期时可以。⑦乾离=A 和元=B 坤洚=O
Relationships: 日黑, 继国兄弟 - Relationship, 缘严 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	【缘严】妒火中烧（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 「偏心的神从不会让他的宠儿受苦。」

又是这种味道。  
与其说是味道，不如说是某种气息，甚至不能确定到底是嗅觉的捕捉，还是肌肤的感受。严胜停下练习的动作，收起手中的日轮刀看向那扇紧闭的房门——气味的源头。他每次都会不由自主被这种奇妙的气息吸引，连心情都抑制不住的轻盈起来。  
但是一想到这种舒适安逸的气息是从缘一身上散发出来的，难捱的恶心感就开始上涌，舒适的气息也变得令他无所适从。

第一次闻到这种味道是缘一在鬼的袭击中救下他的时候，部下的鲜血和破碎的内脏散发出的浓烈腥臭都掩盖不了他身上的味道。浓郁的气息仿佛将他淹没，也安抚了因鬼的袭击而凌乱的呼吸，可他的心脏却在这温柔的气息里不由自主地颤栗。

严胜曾在书中读到过，这些特殊的人类拥有十分优秀的体质，他们的统筹力也很过人，常人也大多想要靠近并拥护他们，即使是如此厌恶他的严胜都禁不住想要靠近他。这就是集众神之宠爱于一身的缘一。  
「可惜众神给予你超凡的体质却未能给予你应有的伴侣。」  
一想到只能在房间里压抑着欲火的痛苦不堪的缘一，严胜就一阵痛快。这种体质虽难得一见，却有无可避免的潮期，明明是更卓越的人类，却仿佛天谴一般像野兽一样经历发情。  
偏心的神从不会让他的宠儿受苦。  
只要缘一愿意，随便找个女人都可以缓解潮期——或者向严胜开口。  
严胜见过潮期的缘一压抑着呻吟亲吻自己幼时送给他的笛子，胞弟对自己的不伦之情并未让他太过吃惊，快意抢先一步占据了他，神祗跌下了圣坛，终于坠入了烂泥般的凡尘。于是他强迫自己同缘一一起生活，除了学习月之呼吸，也希图看到那头被欲望支配的饥渴野兽撕碎友善假面的那一天。

时间过得很快，也很慢，缘一始终维持着他岌岌可危的善意，即使难捱的潮期令他痛苦到无法抑制地发出哀吟，也不曾冒犯过严胜——哪怕是在言辞和眼神上。  
将神祗彻底拉下圣坛的渴望渐渐笼罩了严胜，既然神祗自己无法堕落，那由他来拉一把会如何呢？他果然是这样无耻又卑微的凡人，竟会产生这种想法，身体也跟着行动起来，靠近紧闭的房门。

「快住手吧！」一个声音阻止道。  
「快进来吧！」一个声音引诱道。  
「你并没有下作到这种程度！」  
「你难道不想解开自己的心结？」  
「这不过是自取其辱！」  
「而神祗会受到更多的侮辱！」  
「你会后悔的！」  
「快推开门吧！！」

严胜拭去额头的细汗，推开了紧闭的房门。  
他还是被蛊惑了。

陷入情欲的缘一大脑有些混沌，脸上露出有些稚气的茫然。严胜将刀放下，在缘一茫然的注视下向他靠近，撩开他额头上汗湿的发丝。  
微凉的触碰并没有立即唤醒缘一，他不甚清醒地朝严胜正要离开的手掌凑去，像动物一样嗅了嗅他的味道。缘一出乎意料的举动让那只手顿了顿，紧接着被更迅速地抽走。  
缘一的眼睛也在下一瞬恢复了清明，他这才注意到自己的兄长。

「他挚爱却不能靠近之人就在眼前。」

“兄长大人……”  
“为什么要压抑自己呢？缘一。”他的声音温和却冷酷。  
缘一听着严胜的话有些发愣，本就潮红的脸又红了几分：“您都知道了？”  
“我是你的兄长。”  
“兄长既然知道现在的缘一于您而言有多危险，为何还要置自己于如此危险的境地？”缘一的语气像是在极力忍耐着什么，眼睛里噙满忧郁，“我不想伤害兄长大人……”  
又是这种软弱的模样，溢满悲伤的眼神，明明拥有绝世的天赋却露出这般懦弱的神情，严胜被缘一的这副模样点燃，冷笑出声：“不想伤害别人却散发诱惑别人的气息？只敢把自己锁在房间里靠一只破笛子泄欲？缘一啊，真是正人君子！”  
缘一却只是垂下眼睑，没有还口，他掩了掩被子，呼吸加重了些，一副想要逃避的模样。  
严胜的怒火更旺了，不知是怒气还是缘一身上蛊惑人心的味道促使，他掀开被褥，狠狠咬上胞弟的嘴唇。  
即使是缘一，在潮期的身体状况也多少会有些力不从心。一时无法挣脱严胜的钳制，也使自己错过了唯一挣脱的机会。

严胜从未注意到自己身上的味道，更不曾察觉这种味道有多令缘一痴迷，不久前的训练让这种味道变得更加浓郁，也更加不容缘一抗拒。

「兄长的唇，兄长的舌，兄长的血，被兄长的气息……淹没了……」

缘一理应推拒的双手却随着吻的加深，转变成狠狠扣住兄长的双臂。铁锈味儿随着唇齿交融逐渐淡去，严胜的味道狠狠冲击着缘一的理智。  
待缘一回过神来，严胜已经瘫软在他的怀里，对兄长味道的痴迷让他几乎失去控制，无视了先前严胜因为窒息而想要逃离的反抗。  
“……兄长，非常抱歉……”

严胜低估了缘一对自己的渴求，也错估了自己。与缘一的交融非但没有他想象中的不适，还令他沉溺其中，缺氧让他的大脑有些跟不上手脚，鬼使神差地回吻缘一渗着血的下唇，堵住他道歉的话语，像真正的爱人一样描摹唇瓣的形状，亲吻喉结，剥去他的浴衣……  
兄长的主动令缘一有些慌乱，内心也自然难掩地雀跃，他羞涩的微笑着，回应着兄长的爱抚。找回理智的缘一极尽温柔，即使在床上他也天赋异禀，轻易地找到严胜身上的敏感点，主导起这场性事。  
随着呼吸的加重，严胜的理智不受控制地远去，无意识地跟随缘一的引导，在情欲的泥沼之中越陷越深。

如果他没有生在如此落后的年代，而早早了解自己的体质；如果他还记得那本记载有关于乾离与坤洚的书；如果他与缘一的关系再近一点，事情都远不会发展至此。  
在他认知里本不应用来交配的器官，现在却泛滥成灾，体温已高的吓人，小腹还传来阵阵灼烧感，缘一的气息像是一层温暖舒适的膜，隔离了舒适酥麻以外的感觉。  
缘一吻过他身上遍布的疤痕，他只能颤抖，舌尖研磨过乳尖令他轻吟出声，温暖的指节探进他敏感的大腿内侧，他却只想让这温热更加深入……

直到异物入侵的不适感让严胜倏的张开了半合的眼睛，突然窜出的惊惧使他的心脏狂跳不已，手脚早已绵软的他不知道哪儿来的力气，猛推了一把缘一，接着便软倒在被褥上。  
一时间他只能注意到激烈的喘息和心脏狂跳的声音。  
屋内缘一的气息已经浓到令严胜头晕目眩的程度，严胜的气息也已经达到令缘一无法维持理智的浓度。

缘一就着严胜倒下的姿势将他压在身下，残存的理智令严胜羞恼不已，自食其果的事实令他甚至说不出拒绝的话，潜意识里的恐惧像猫爪一样折磨着他的心脏。  
缘一平日不算厚实的胸膛像一堵墙一般怎么都推不开，火热挺立的性器戳着他敏感的大腿内侧，他却只能承受着缘一手指的侵犯，将恼人的情绪暂时通过牙齿注入胞弟的肩膀。

所有理智都投入在“不能弄伤兄长”一事的缘一暂时感受不到疼痛，自然也注意不到严胜想要逃跑的心情。  
他感觉到严胜的身体十分紧张。  
折起严胜的大腿以便手指探索，可能是坤洚特殊的体质使然，严胜很快松了牙齿发出难耐的呻吟，扭动着腰肢，欲望高昂着头贴着小腹挺立着，后穴的软肉争先恐后地吞咽挤压着缘一新加入的手指，大股大股吐出的甘甜汁水沾湿了大片床褥。  
当缘一的手指按压到某一处时，严胜的呻吟声猛地拔高，后穴收紧，泪水也不受控制地溢出眼眶，涎水都流到了下巴，就连未抚慰的前端也跟着漏了些许白浊出来。  
缘一抽出手指，沾满汁水的手指伸进严胜张开的嘴，玩弄软烂的舌。隐约中，严胜嗅到了自己的味道……  
乾离由于忍耐太久而变得相当狰狞的性器抵住坤洚的入口，厮磨片刻，随即一进到底。

突如其来的入侵使严胜不受控制地挺起腰肢，撕裂般的饱胀感让他的眼前闪过白光，过于陌生的感觉让他甚至无法发出声音。  
紧致的甬道令缘一叹息，被包裹的满足感充满整个胸腔，他日思夜想的兄长，藏在心房深处的隐秘爱恋，终于得到了回应。  
可他的珍宝却在颤抖，在流泪，陌生的愉悦和疼痛令他的珍宝羞愧怯弱。缘一饱含爱意与愧疚的吻落在兄长的眉间和紧闭的双眼，他轻柔的扶起严胜的上半身，拥抱他，亲吻他的脖颈，这个姿势将两人贴合的更加紧密，也更加深入。  
过度的深入使严胜不得不搂住缘一的脖颈才勉强坐住，被缘一吻得缺氧的大脑昏昏沉沉，格外敏感的后颈肉被灼热的手掌摩挲着，同样被揉弄的腰也传来阵阵快感，不适感渐渐消弱，被快感和被填满的饱胀感取代，严胜逐渐习惯了体内的巨物，甚至有些不安分的扭动起腰肢。  
察觉到严胜的变化，缘一便急不可耐地抽插起来，他扶着严胜匀称的腰身往更深处顶弄冲撞，柱身则来回摩擦着让严胜呻吟不断、汁水四溢的一点。  
「……太多了……」  
「……为什么会变成这样……」  
「……像女人一样……」  
狰狞的红色斑纹在严胜眼前晃动，他却记不起自己背负的“恨意”，缘一的气息安抚了他因感官刺激产生的恐惧。他们的身体是如此契合，彼此的气息相互交融，身体紧紧相拥。严胜是如此的平静和放松，享受着他的性爱。  
他的前端摩擦着缘一的腹部，似有若无地触碰只会徒增想要被抚摸的欲望。他有些迷糊地跟着缘一的动作，想要稳住身体以便腾出手来抚慰叫嚣的欲望。

然而他没来得及跟上缘一的动作，便被胞弟的一次前所未有的深入，顶的整个人清醒了过来。

明明已经到最深处了，缘一还是不断的深入，肉腔被野蛮的持续深入撞的酸麻不已，缘一像着了魔一样依旧没有停下的意思，恶心的恐惧感再次填满严胜的心脏，他的腰早已酸软不堪，被缘一过热的手掌摩挲的后颈热得几乎融化，肉腔内壁被顶弄得仿佛要裂开一道口子一样钝痛无比，理智随着疼痛很快回笼，他却只能尽全力扶着缘一的肩膀，尽可能不让自己再靠进缘一的怀里。  
“缘一！！！不要再顶了！好痛！！”清晰的恐惧感促使严胜出声阻止，虽然对现在自己的身体状况一无所知，但潜意识里的恐惧疯狂叫嚣着让他快逃，一秒都不要再和眼前的人缠绵。他顾不上酸软的腰和几近麻木的双腿，狠狠推开缘一搂着他的手臂试图逃走。  
失去支撑的严胜倒进一团糟的被褥里，阳物也随他侧身的动作滑出体外，然而他甚至来不及松口气，便又被缘一按着趴倒在地，此时的缘一丝毫没有怜惜他的意思，毛毛糙糙地抬起严胜的腰，就着后入的姿势再次贯穿自己的兄长。

「终于可以得到兄长了！」

潮期的乾离不过是被情欲支配的野兽，被神宠爱着的缘一却从未被潮期影响过——在成年后再次见到兄长前都是如此。

那日血泊中的兄长，即使满地的鲜血和破碎的内脏散发出的浓烈腥臭都掩盖不了他的气息。

那是缘一成为乾离后第一次被潮期影响，无法抑制的，想要得到兄长的迫切欲求。

一部分的严胜在尖叫着想要逃离，另一部分却迫切想要臣服于身上这个强大的乾离，擒着他腰肢的手臂根本无法挣脱，狂风骤雨般的快感和疼痛也即将击碎残存的理智。  
那处肉腔真的被缘一开拓出了一道细缝，严胜从不曾知道自己的身体还有这样的器官，他被刺激的的尖叫出声，生理的液体从眼睛，鼻腔，嘴巴里不受控制地流出，勾挖的手指几乎要将床单撕碎，缘一的顶弄不仅没有停下，甚至更加凶狠起来，一直没来得及抚慰的前端竟激动的射出浓稠的白液，喷溅在乳首和腹部，却在下一秒就被吃进被褥。  
大股大股的淫液从那道肉缝涌出，迫不及待的邀请入侵者的再次深入，缘一天赋异禀的阳物将严胜的宫口完完全全地操开了，他拨开严胜的长发，是散发着惑人气味的源头，缘一被气味引诱着凑近那处，鼻息扫过后颈的酥麻感令严胜颤抖不已。

「想要被咬，想让身上之人将牙齿刺进皮肉。」

缘一像通晓了他的渴望一般，吻上敏感的皮肉，舌头细细地描摹，严胜竟是被这一举动刺激地情动不已，才释放不久的欲望再次抬起头来，缘一的味道前所未有的靠近着他，接着，缘一的牙齿刺进了皮肤。

是缘一的味道，缘一的气息流进他的血了。

与此同时，埋在严胜肚子里的性器也成结了，滚烫的精液注入他多出的器官里，他被陌生的快感刺激地浑身抽搐，性器不知廉耻地吐出稀薄的精液，严胜抚上自己逐渐饱胀的肚皮，心脏溢满诡异的满足感。

“兄长的子宫，也完完全全接受了我呢！”继国缘一亲昵地搂着自己的兄长，喜悦溢于言表，却吐出令严胜毛骨悚然的话语。

继国严胜终于明白了，原来早在神选择他们的母亲来孕育缘一时，就已经为他准备好了伴侣。

「偏心的神从不会让他的宠儿受苦。」

继国严胜沉沉睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 一切不合理都是荷尔蒙/信息素的责任


End file.
